User blog:FrivolousCollection/I wanna discuss the "History" tab under each Region's profile page.
Disclaimer: I'm speaking out to the self-appointed moderators whose contribution focus on the lore side of this Wiki and to be even more specific, to those who moderate the individual regions (eg. Ionia, Bilgewater, Noxus, Shurima etc). ---- So under each region's profile page there is a section dedicated to "History" and I'm here to say that I really disagree with the way others have formatted that sub-section. For the few regions that have a lot of lore, people have been trying to fill up the History section with every documented story and copied their exact details. This in my view is utterly unnecessary and has completely bloated some of the wiki pages. I’m confident in my opinion that instead of essentially copy/pasting specific stories word-for-word, perhaps an informative yet still brief synopsis for only the most important and historically altering events. As a hypothetical example; I don’t think under the History tab viewers should have to read through paragraphs of long meandering info about and every detail of what he’s done in life just because he’s an important figure in Noxus, just the stuff about his coup and a few references to the Black Rose and military background. What the History tab doesn’t need is the circumstance of how he executed his family, how chopped off his arm or even how he obtained a demon, because we can read all about that in his own Biography where it’s much more appropriate to go into details of that kind. ---- A few weeks ago I wrote two main points over on the Demacia profile page, one called “Provenance” the other “Early History”. I complied the information for both and lore and maintained only the most paramount of detail necessary to tell the kingdom’s founding history in an overview like manner. I spent a very long and meticulous amount of time editing those reports because there is a lot of information about the country’s founding (and im sure in future lore updates even more will be revealed), but I had to keep everything short and to the point. You'd notice there is no mention of Orlon as among the founding leaders of Demacia, because mostly who cares, but also it distracted from the main point that refugees established the kingdom and it's not Orlon's history its friggin' Demacia's. I still think readers should be able to spot small details within those reports that give vague accounts to certain events that they (the reader) can then follow-up more on in the legitimate stories found on the Universe site. However, what the History subsection doesn’t need it the gruelling long woffle about the battle at Wrenwall. That event has relevance and repercussions only for & , not Demacia on the whole. In fact people have been documenting plot details from stories that are simply unnecessary to even be mentioned under the History section. Examples like over on the Noxus History page with detailed accounts about the raid on Bard Mountain ; involvement in the Freljord and the part about Progress Day in Piltover. From my perspective I fail to understand how any of these events are paramount to Noxus' own history and worse these specific stories are being unashamedly spoiled. Like community goers have less reason to read the "Progress Day" story for themselves now that the ending is blatantly exposed. My point as was before, this sort of stuff has no need to be so heavily detailed and described, when a few sentences could suffice and much more appropriate. ---- TL;DR Above, in terms of this particular topic is just scratching the surface as to what I've taken an issue to. At the moment the History subsection is just inexcusably bloated in spoilers, babble on over inconsequential details and generally incoherent. I'm fairly new to this whole contributing to a Wiki thing so I dont understand how everything works around here. So if my ranting blog is relevant to any moderators out there I would love to discuss this further and come to some mutual understanding, and see some quality changes made to the formatting of the History subsections. ---- Edit: Since making this blog, I have actually removed Sion's Colour Story that had been inappropriately copy-pasted into the Noxian History tab. The image above is evidence of what it use to look like. Category:Blog posts